


Cool Like The Night Air

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys' Love, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John crushed his maw against the other male’s, palattes tasting each other. Two tounges twirled in a meticulous dance. Disconnecting lips let in fresh air while they continued their oral ballet. ‘Nngh…’ John groaned at the feeling of lips on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Like The Night Air

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing stuff like this.  
> Inspired by an amazing picture.  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llqed4uTuK1qayg9b.png  
> No matter how hard I try I can't find this fucking artist. I know they're called El-Kitten but do the have a tumblr or some shit?  
> Meh, enough of my ranting. Enjoy the smut.

John crushed his maw against the other male’s, palattes tasting each other. Two tounges twirled in a meticulous dance. Disconnecting lips let in fresh air while they continued their oral ballet. ‘Nngh…’ John groaned at the feeling of lips on his own. Dave removed his mouth for a moment to dispose of his clothing, John following his example. The Knight tossed aside his t-shirt and yanked off the Heir’s garment. He attempted to remove his own hood, but the red-eyed boy prevented him, ‘Don’t. Blue looks cute on you.’ John playfully wrapped his hood like a scarf around the other’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. ‘Th-thank you.’ His glowing cheeks smiled and he continued to unzip his pants. He straighted his legs and leaned onto Dave for support, head tilted awkardly into his neck, as he shimmied out of them.  
Dave moved his thigh up against John once the Heir’s trousers were removed, signalling him to rise. ‘Hold on,’ John still kept on his knees but rather than kneeling with heels meeting thighs, his upper legs were parallel to the wall while the lower part remained perpendicular. The Hero of Time scooted out of his own trousers, kicking them down to his feet. One foot remained in the pants, but that did not matter. The raven-haired boy sat back down into the other’s lap, erections contacting. The blonde spoke up again, ‘Much better now, isn’t it?’ He rythmically rocked his pelvis betwixt limbs, friction forming on their shafts.  
‘Hah, Dave, I-agh!’ The recipiant of the stament hooked the sayer’s neck in a hand, pulling down to his height. Saliva was exchanged once again. ‘Me… Too….’ He panted, understanding what John had planned on telling. Both males’ cheeks had streaks of scarlet flushed with a rosy hue. The rush of blood tickled, an organism swimming below skin sensitizing nerves. John felt light-headed and Dave was dizzy, but being together nullified the uncomfortable feelings.  
John’s toungue traced Dave’s lips, soft as rose petals. ‘Ah…’ A gentle gasp escaped his throat, slow and extended for an entire breath. Meanwhile a stray arm snaked to John’s chest, trailing to his back before listing down, his wrist rested on John’s hip.  
John placed an arm on Dave’s shoulder, thumb stroking the flesh. His mouth brushed on his nose, gripping those blasted sunglasses with his lips. He tossed them aside, gazing into liquid bixbite gems. A gentle, caring kiss was placed on his nose.  
The azure-eyed boy panted nervously. Maws connected, tastes exchanged. John’s free hand laid on Dave’s thigh, stroking the flesh. The black-haired male attempted to speak, pitch of voice changing constantly, fragments of syllables refused to leave his vocal chords. The resulting sentance was still understandable but hardly resembled the original, ‘Why do you wear those shades all the time?’ The man in question pulled John down, chests flush. Complete words failed to form the Knight’s sentence much like the Hero of breath’s. ”Cause they’re from you.’  
The blonde wrapped his hand around their erections. John continued his bouncing and panting with each stroke. Dave ascended upon the boy and brushed his maw on the other’s neck. His hand resting on John’s hip wrapped around to pull him in tighter. ‘Ah!’ John mewled at this new sensation.  
Blue-eyed male rubbed against the blonde, both of them in pure bliss. Lips connected, tongues dancing formally in the ballroom of their mouths. Both were on the edge and could barely standing it anymore. ‘Agh fu-John…!’ Finally it was the blonde who groaned his partner’s name first. ‘JOHN!’ He moved his pelvis frantically and nibble the boy’s lip whilst panting heavily. ‘D-Dave, DAVE!’  
John slipped his arms around Dave, shuddering through his orgasm. The blonde nuzzled the A few streams of warm liquid sprayed over their stomaches. The twosome stayed still for a while, enjoying each other’s company. John’s head rested on Dave’s chest, hand hugging him close. Their chests breathed at a steady pace, in tune with heartbeat. John inhaled, Dave exhaled. It was too cumbersome to move, so they stayed right where they were and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
